Bitten
by BlueEyesLover5
Summary: The Forbidden Fruit Gets Picked Again BellaXCarlisle
1. Bitten

Author's note: Ok, so this couple's been in my head for a while, and I decided to write something down for them. It's not great, but it's just a small lemon. It's not even that great of a lemon. But here it is anyway. Hope some of you like it, and if you do please review it. I love all reviewers, and they all get virtual cookies. xoxo- BlueEyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_.

* * *

BITTEN

I sighed and buried my head into the pillow.

Mmm… It smelled like him. As I lay in the bed Edward and I share, thoughts of the past year filled my head.

It has been a year since Edward and I were bonded together, in more ways than one, for eternity.

First was the wedding. Even though I had been dreading it, the wedding was very beautiful. And Alice had kept it simple enough for me to enjoy. Edward looked absolutely amazing in his black tux, and I didn't look all that bad myself. Standing up on the alter and telling him how much I love him and that I wanted to be with him forever, was more fun than I thought it would be.

That night Edward held up his part of the deal, and took my virginity. It was probably the best night of my life. It was comical how I thought that I wouldn't want Edward after my change, but I'm still glad our first time was when I was human. Edward was so sweet and gentle, and made me enjoy every minute of it. He also enjoyed it very much; the blood didn't even bother him.

Not long after our wedding, Edward changed me. He was right about the agony, and I spent most of my change passed out from the fire that had run through my veins. Of course Edward was there for every minute of it. He sat with me and held my hand, even when I wasn't conscious. The feeling of my new birth was a horrifying experience, but with my angel beside me, and waiting for me on the other side, dulled the pain in a small way.

Once I was a vampire Edward and I spent every second of every day together. Our family moved, and we were currently out on summer break from Alaska University. At this very moment Edward and Alice were in the next town over doing something they wouldn't tell me about. When I asked Alice said it was a surprise, and after I reminded her I hated surprises she told me to stop be impossible and rolled her eyes.

What I hated even more than surprises was being away from Edward. I miss him. I'd been in bed all day, not wanting to get out if he wasn't here. I'm practically alone anyways. Emmet and Rosalie were on vacation in Greece, Jasper was hunting all day, and I don't even know where Esme went.

The only other person here is Carlisle.

He was in his bedroom watching TV, or reading, or doing something. I'm considering going to see if he'd like some company. We haven't spent much time together since I became a vampire. Edward's a little time consuming. I got out of bed and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. When I got to the door I lightly tapped on it. I heard a soft voice carry from inside, giving me permission to enter.

This was the first time I've ever been in Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. It was a dark red color with a matching canopy bed in the center. There's a leather couch and set of chairs in one corner, and mahogany desk in the other. A large, flat screen TV hung on the wall, and I saw the news was on. The dark curtains were slightly drawn, but I could see that the sun was starting to set. I hadn't realized it was getting so late.

"Bella, how nice to see you," Carlisle was sitting in one of the chairs near the TV, and he looked at me when I came into the room completely. He was in slacks and a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the top buttons undone. His blonde hair was adorably messy, and his eyes looked just like Edward's after he's been hunting, light topaz.

"Hello," I said shyly. I don't know why I was shy, we had been living together for a year now, and he was like a second father to me. Maybe it's because he looked so relaxed and comfortable, and…well, gorgeous. I should be used to the way vampires looked flawless, but it was still intimidating. After my change, I noticed that I looked different and more like the rest of my new family. My hair was fuller, my features more pronounced, my skin that beautiful pale color, my body shaped into lovely curves, and my eyes were now my favorite topaz.

Edward kept telling me I was absolutely beautiful, and had always been so. But it was hard to believe him. Next to the others I still felt average, insignificant. It was silly, I know, I looked better, and I had all the new abilities, but still…

"Come, sit," Carlisle said motioning to a chair opposite him. He sat up and straightened his postured as I walked to the chair. I sat down and smiled at him, trying to not seem as uncomfortable as I felt. He was smiling at me too.

"What have you been up to lately?" he asked when I was seated. "I haven't seen you much."

"I know, Edward and I have been spending all our time together. Well, except when we're in class," I said.

"Ah. How is school going?" he inquired.

"Fine. I mean, you know, college is different than high school, but I have Edward and Alice, so it's not so bad," I replied.

"You get used to it after a few times," Carlisle told me. "But, until the next time you go, you'll do fine. You're a smart girl."

"Thanks," I smiled at his kindness. "What have you been doing?" I asked him. I was beginning to ease into our conversation.

"Oh, you know me. I've been at the hospital so much lately. And, when I'm home I've been going over some old texts that I haven't looked at in a long time," he sat back in his chair again, obviously getting more comfortable too. "I think Esme's getting a little upset with me, since I'm never around."

"I'm sure she's fine. You're work is very important, helping people and everything," I told him. And I genuinely meant it. I respected him for his work in the medical field.

"Yes, well it's not as though there's that many people out here to help," he said, referring to our town's microscopic population.

"Still, the people you do help makes it worth while," I said.

"I think so," he smiled. I think he appreciated what I was saying. He looked happy and was smiling at me with a peaceful look on his face. It almost looked like the way Edward looks at me sometimes, but I was never good at reading people, that's Jasper's job. The look in his eyes must be a trick of light.

"And Esme does too, I know she does," I reassured him. "Where is she?"

He looked a bit taken aback by the question, "I honestly have no idea."

"Oh yeah me neither. About Edward, I mean," I laughed, and it almost sounded like a giggle. But I never giggle…or not usually. "Alice kidnapped him."

"She does tend to do that." He sat up and leaned closer to me. He wasn't inches form my face or anything, but I did notice our proximity change. Normally I would shy away from anyone this close, but I actually found myself enjoying his presence.

"So I guess it's just you and me," he said with a small smile. His voice was totally innocent, but there was something in his words that made me feel like I was doing something wrong.

"You look different now. I mean, you were always a very pretty girl, but now…"

"I know, I looked devastatingly gorgeous like all the other vampires," I said cutting him off.

"No. Well, yes you are rather devastatingly gorgeous, but you definitely don't look like other vampires," he had that strange look in his eyes again when he said this. I was a little flustered by the 'devastatingly gorgeous' part, even though he was just repeating what I said. Still, hearing the words from his mouth was different, but nice all the same.

"What do you mean?" I was confused by what he said about me not looking like other vampires. But, of course I didn't think I looked like the others either.

"I'm not sure. There's just something about you that's so…different," his words were becoming quieter. Any minute now he would be whispering.

"Oh," I looked down, a little embarrassed. I was different; that wasn't good.

"No, I like it," he reached out and lifted my chin with his fingers, so that I was looking him directly in the eyes. His touch felt strangely like Edward's. So much so that I didn't pull away.

I should have pulled away though. I could feel us getting closer and closer, but I didn't stop it. That's why I'm a bad person. And, even after he closed the space between us and our lips met, I still didn't pull away.

His lips felt strong and soft, and, just like his touch, like Edward. The kiss seemed to heal a wound I didn't even know was there. I hadn't seen Edward in hours, and Carlisle was such a nice substitute.

He started to become more aggressive when I didn't stop. He seemed to enjoy kissing me as much I did him. He pulled me to his lap and into his arms. He was swift and gentle, but at the same time his hand ran over my body roughly. It was amazing. I had never been touched like this before. Even though I wasn't 'breakable' anymore, Edward was still careful around me. I'm not sure, but I think he did it more out of respect that anything. But, if he only knew that I wanted him to put his hands on me like Carlisle was doing right now.

"Bella…" he moaned against my lips. His hands traveled down my legs and back up again. One rest on my thigh, while the other inched up my shirt. Suddenly it stopped, and he quickly walked us to the bed. He laid me down and crawled on top of me.

He pulled his shirt off rapidly, and I got a good view of his chiseled body. I ran my hands over his abs, up his chest, and they rest around his neck. His lips came crashing back to mine. His strong hands found there way to my shirt again. He literally ripped it off in his haste. He moved his face down to my stomach, and began peppering it with kisses.

I squirmed and moaned. I wanted to stop, but it felt _so_ good. He slowed down as he reached my bra. When he stopped at the cotton fabric, I sat up from under him. His hands were still on my waist as I reached around to unhook the clasp on the only clothing I had on my upper body. I took it off and dropped it on the floor. My eyes never left his as I did this.

He finally looked away to take in my uncovered body, well part of it any way. He actually gasped, like it was so beautiful. His staring made me feel self conscious, until he leaned down and began kissing around my breasts. I lie back again, and let him continue. He took one of my pert nipples in his mouth and suck on it. I moaned his name and put my hands in his hair.

"Carlisle…" It was a little weird saying his name like this, especially since he reminded me so much of Edward. But, this was defiantly _not _Edward.

While his mouth was busy, his hands had made their way to the top of my jeans. He began unbuttoning them, and slid them down my thighs. His touch on the bare skin there made me shiver in delight.

His mouth returned to mine and we kissed passionately as he massaged my inner thigh with his hands. I pulled away from him and lightly kissed his throat. I reached down to his belt and tried to unbuckle it. Unfortunately, I was not gifted with the grace of most vampires. He chuckled at my struggle with the damn thing. His hands slightly pushed mine away and he undid it himself. I pushed my bottom lip out a little, in a small pout.

He saw my face and laughed again. He kissed my forehead and let me take the belt off the rest of the way. When I finished he leaned in to me and whispered, "You're sexy when you pout." I quickly captured his lips in mine. I couldn't help it; his voice was so alluring.

I worked on his pants next and had an easier time with them. They were discard with the other clothes instantly. We were down to the last bits of underwear now, and our impatience was almost tangible. I could feel his on my thigh.

He put his hands on my underwear and touched me on the place where no one else other than Edward's ever been. He ripped my underwear like my shirt, and stroked my tenderly. Then he fluidly stuck his finger inside me. I moaned in pleasure and arched my back.

Next, he put another one in and rubbed me hastily. I screamed as I came on his hand. I began breathing deeply, even though I didn't need to anymore. Old habits die hard.

Carlisle kissed up to my neck and sucked on it fiercely. I moved out from under him and straddled him. He looked surprised at my bold move. I leaned down to kiss him before moving to his boxers. I decided to ruin a pair of his underwear too, and tore through the elastic like it was tracing paper. Once they were gone I moved back to his chest and kissed all over it.

He moaned softly and rubbed my head lovingly. I bit at his shoulder playfully and he laughed. "Hungry Bella?" he said softly. Then he grabbed my hips and was on top of me again.

"Ravenous," I rubbed my legs in anticipation. He positioned himself over me and right before he went in I thought about how wrong this was. Carlisle is my husband's father and best friend, and he's married to a wonderful woman who's been so kind to me.

Then Carlisle was inside me and all other thoughts were gone. Don't get me wrong, they were still there, but they were buried somewhere deep in my conscious, waiting to be retrieved later.

He pumped my fast and I was lost in a world of pleasure, where the only thoughts or sounds were of both our heated moans. He was rough and sweet, and I loved every minute of it. His hands were on my waist, and his lips on my neck. We moved together so easily it was like we had been doing this for years. I could feel him ready to cum and I was almost there. In the moment before we both climaxed, I was his and he was mine, and no one else existed. Of course, this wasn't true in the real world.

As he thrust into me one last time I screamed out in pure pleasure. I had to catch myself though, because I almost said the name of my love, not my lover. I did fix the mistake.

"Carlisle!" I screamed his name as I let out. He rested on top of me for a minute as the waves of intense passion subsided. When he did roll over, I rested my head on his hard chest. I was so happy and comfortable with him for some reason. I don't know why. It's different, but I like it.

We heard his cell phone sound from the other side of the room. And just like that reality came crashing down on our heads. We both knew whom it was calling without looking. I loved being with Carlisle, but I loved my husband, and Carlisle loved his wife.

_What have we done?_


	2. Liar

Ok, I know I've been gone for a while, but my computer has been broken for like two months now. So… I wasn't going to post more on this story, but since I got such good feedback, I figured I'd post another chapter and see how it went. If I get more good reviews, I might continue. So, review, review, review. I also wanted to post this so people would know that I am still writing and I'll post more on my other storied soon, I just haven't been able to lately. Plus, I've got a new story that I'll be starting sometime soon.

xoxo—BlueEyes

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight, _that is Stephenie Meyer's.

* * *

LIAR

"Did you miss me?" Edward pulled me to his chest and I ducked my head. If I looked at him, he might see the betrayal in my eyes. I silently thanked God that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Of course," I said quietly. He kissed the top of my head, and we stood there in silence for a few minutes, just holding each other. He and Alice had just returned home this early this morning, before the sun had even illuminated the sky. Not that there was much sunlight here anyway, being Alaska and all.

"Being away from you was a kind of torture of the worst degree," he said at last. "How did you manage?" I pulled away from him then and turned my back. I had left Carlisle's bedroom a mere three hours before they came home. It was all I could do to shower and calm myself down in those three hours. I kept worrying that Edward would smell him on me. I hadn't seen Carlisle since I had left him conversing with someone on his phone.

"Miserably," I answered. I wasn't sure if it was a lie. I mean I am miserable _now_. Of course while he was gone I had someone to keep me company, and that wasn't bad at all…it was really nice, actually. Oh God, I can't think like that.I'm going to go insane.

"I'm sorry," Edward approached me again, but I crept away from him and went to the bed. The sheets were still messed from where I had been laying all of yesterday. I wondered if the other bed I had occupied yesterday was still disorderly. I _cannot_ keep thinking about this. I need something to distract me. My eyes turned to Edward again.

He was standing across the room staring at me intently. "You're not angry, are you?" he asked.

"No, not at all," I told him. I smiled too, so he would believe me.

"Well, are you alright? You're acting strangely, Bella." He walked to the bed and sat beside me now. I turned to him and looked directly at him for the first time since he'd been home.

"I'm fine." Lie. "Really. I just missed you, is all," I leaned up to kiss him on lips, and he put his arm around my waste. I was hesitant in the kiss, as if he would just _know_, somehow, that he wasn't the only one that had been with me in the past few hours.

I pulled away, but he wouldn't let me go far, he held me in his arms and stroked my hair gently. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waste.

"I am sorry I had to leave you, but you know Alice. When she wants something, one way or another she'll get it," he chuckled softly.

"It's ok," I brought my face to his and kissed him again. This time I didn't with more intensity. My tongue darted out seeking entrance into his; he was happy to oblige. My mouth moved feverishly over his as our tongues danced together. His hands held my waist, and my fingers tangled in his copper locks. I straddled his waist and tried to get as close to him as possible. Then, suddenly, he pulled away. I gave him a confused look, I mean, _why_ in God's name would he stop?

"Bella, should we really be doing this now?" his voice was husky and I could see pure lust in his eyes. He wanted this just as much as I did, so I have not idea why he was questioning it.

"Yes, we really should," I leaned in so that our foreheads were touching. "You said you were sorry for leaving me," he nodded, "Then make it up to me."

We kissed then and I tried to work his shirt off of his sculpted body. He pulled it off, and I kissed down his neck and chest, then back up again. He placed his hands on my neck and kissed me again. I pulled away to remove my blouse, since he was, obviously, never going to do it. Once it was off, I reached for the clasp of my bra. Edward was on top of me before the fabric even hit the floor. His lips moved over my body swiftly.

I reached down to undo his jeans and he did it for me. I could feel his anticipation on my inner thigh, and I laughed before his lips found mine again. His hands rested on my hips then on the button of my pants. He didn't, however, remove them, and I sat up to work them off myself.

"You're impatient," he said smiling.

"Aren't you?" He should be, that's for damn sure. I'm his wife now; he should want to make love to me every minute of every day of every week.

"Good things come to those who wait, Bella," he whispered. I rolled my eyes, and then flipped us over so I was on top. I kissed down his chest and only stopped for a split second at his underwear. The garment was easily removed.

I didn't even have a chance to comprehend what had happened, but he had somehow turned us back over, and was hovering over me. Apparently, he'd given up on waiting. He ripped off my panties, and I was glad to see any sign of aggression in him. He had been so careful with me before, _too_ careful.

He paused at my entrance, and looked into my eyes deeply. I nodded my permission, not that he needed to wait for it. _He _was always welcome to my body. He slowly penetrated me and—

Oh My God.

_This_ was nothing like Carlisle. This was sweet and pure, and the only kind of love I needed. I had made a mistake before with Carlisle; I had been confused. I didn't want him, Edward was all I could ever want, or need.

Then I felt bad for thinking of Carlisle while I was with my love. I pushed all thoughts away and let the pleasure take over my body. It wasn't hard to do.

Our bodies rocked together in sync, and I let soft moans escape my lips. Right as we orgasmed together, I breathed his name.

"Edward." When we were done he kissed me deeply before pulling out. He rolled over and I snuggled into his arms. "I love you."

"You will always be my only one, true love," he told me. Guilt stung me, and I tried to shake it off. "So, you did miss me then?"

"No, not really," I said nonchalantly, with a smile in my voice. He laughed softly.

"Liar."


	3. Want

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the _Twilight _series.

Sorry this took so long, I haven't been writing much lately. I will be updating all of my stories soon though, including this one. And I know it's not very long, but I wanted to go ahead and update. The next chapter will be longer. Enjoy!

xoxo- BlueEyes

* * *

WANT

Edward and I walked down the stairs hand in hand, and found Esme sitting in the living room. If I could have, I would've blushed at the sight of her. I felt a wave of self-loathing coming on. I tried to push it away, but then Esme smiled at me when she saw us, and I hated myself all the more. I gripped Edward's hand, and, thinking it was out of affection, he squeezed back.

I tried to smile, but my mouth seemed to be wired to my brain, and all the images that were running through my head. Oh, this is bad, _bad_. It didn't matter that I love my husband, or that he's here with me now. Nothing will take back what I did.

"How was your day?" Esme brought me out of my train of thought.

"Good. Alice dragged me out all day to…do something for Bella," Edward was careful not to let on to the surprise that he and Alice had been working on.

"That's nice that you two spent the day together," Esme smiled back at him. "I'm sure you missed Bella though."

"You have no idea," Edward pulled me to the couch where we sat, still holding hands. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. I did a little shopping in the city, and just wandered around," Esme's eyes flitted around the room as she spoke, and I wondered why she didn't look at us. Immediately my stomach sank, because I knew that she knew.

Of course I realized I was being ridiculous. If she knew she wouldn't just be sitting here.

"And Bella, what did you do while we were out?" Esme's soft voice asked.

_Slept with your husband._

"Nothing…really. Just laid around," I tried to make my voice sound light.

She smiled slightly, "That's nice." Edward's hand tightened around mine and he kissed the top of my head. Suddenly, I felt like I was suffocating, and I couldn't sit here any longer and just smile like nothing was wrong. I had to get out. Fast.

"Where's Alice?" I tried to keep my voice even and steady, but my panic was seeping through. I stood from the couch, and tried to ignore the questioning looks Edward was shooting at me. I felt bad, but I couldn't be around him right now. If I was I would end up telling him everything, and that could _not_ happen.

"I'm not sure," Esme's voice turned soft and concerned now. Probably because of the way I was acting.

"She said she was going out to look for Jasper. She needed to talk to him about something," Edward stood now, too, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She said it was important. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

I turned to him and nodded. I leaned into his arms, and tried to calm down. However, instead of feeling relief, I only felt guiltier. I needed something to distract me, and I needed to get out of this room and away from them.

"I have something that I need to do upstairs for a moment," I shook Edward's arm off of me, and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

"Do you need help?" I could hear the worry in Edward's voice as he tried to figure out what was going on with me.

"No, I'll, um, I'll be right back. Ok?" The truth is I _did_ need help, lots of it. I was a horrible person who didn't deserve this wonderful man in front of me.

"Alright," he finally conceded and sat back down. On my way up the stairs I heard him ask Esme if she had talked to Carlisle since she had been back. I paused for a moment in the stairway, waiting to hear what she said.

"No, I haven't seen him at all," she sounded sad when she said this, almost worried. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath when I heard her.

"You should talk to him," Edward told her. His voice was soothing but firm as he advised her on her husband.

"I know," Esme's answer was so quiet, that if I hadn't been a vampire, I wouldn't have heard her. They fell silent after that, and I wondered what they were talking about. What was so important that Esme had to talk to Carlisle about? Whatever it was, from the way they were talking, it didn't sound good. I continued up the stairs and when I reached the second landing I stopped again. Instead of going to my bedroom I turned toward Carlisle's study at the end of the hall. I thought about going to him and talking, but I don't know if I could do that. We would have to face each other eventually, but I couldn't stand it right now.

"Bella." My name floated down the hall as a soft whisper. I gasped at the sound. His voice was beautiful, but it surprised me that he new I was standing here, debating whether or not to go see him. "Come in."

I didn't want to, but I could feel my body being pulled down the hall. It was like I was hypnotized. But I knew that I was in complete control of my actions. The door to his study was partly open and I slipped in silently; a feat I never could have mastered as a human. He was at the big mahogany desk in the center of the room…waiting…for me. He smiled when I entered.

"I've been waiting for you," he whispered.

"I know," I said in a voice I wasn't sure he could hear. I shut the door behind me, wondering if maybe I should lock it…

No, no! I can't even think like that. It'll get me into even more trouble.

"C'mere," he motioned me forward with his hands. And I went. Without thought, without hesitation, I just walked to him. It was like there was a gravitational pull that brought our bodies together. The rest of me, however, was screaming at me to turn away, to walk out, to go find my husband. Unfortunately, that screaming part lost.

When I reached his desk, his hands reached out to grab my hips. I put my hands on his shoulders as I stood in front of him.

"Carlisle…" his name sounded so strange on my lips. Like it didn't belong, but still fell from my lips in the easiest way.

"I was hoping that you would come to me again. You seemed…scared when you left me earlier," he looked deep into my eyes, searching for some kind of understanding. "Then Edward returned," I looked away when he said his name. It seemed strange hearing my husbands name when I was in such an intimate position with another man. "I didn't think you would be anywhere near me."

I wasn't sure what to say. I mean how do I respond to something like that?

"I'm not sure what you want me to say," the words came out before I even knew what I was saying. I felt so comfortable around him for some reason.

"Say that you're not upset with me, or ashamed of what happened," his hopeful eyes met mine again.

"I'm not," and I don't think it was a complete lie.

"Good," he smiled and stood up. "I'm not either. In fact, I thought you might consider…" he trailed off after that. I was confused by his words, yet somehow understood what he wanted. He wanted me, again. He confirmed this by placing his hands on my face and placing his lips on mine.

"Carlisle," I broke away and put my hands on his chest, holding him back. "Stop, this isn't you."

"I know," his voice was tortured, "I haven't been myself for awhile now. I keep thinking of you, only you. Even when I try to stop, it's useless. You have infiltrated my mind, body, and soul."

I was overwhelmed by these beautiful words from such a beautiful man. Was he saying he loved me? No, he couldn't. He had a wife whom he loves dearly, and she loves him back. I was about to say as much, but his lips attacked mine before I could utter a single word.

His hands grabbed my hips pushing my gently back to the desk. I sat on it and wound my legs around his waist. His lips moved over my body fervently as my hands roamed his. The room was filled with sighs and moans, and I wondered how no one heard. But nobody came to see what was going on, nobody knocked on the door, nobody even suspected we were together.

Ah, but we were. Together.

And as much as I hate to admit, we weren't parting anytime soon.


	4. Caught

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Twilight series

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know it's been awhile, but i have been busy. Here it is though. Don't worry, you won't be dissapointed. Promise. -- BlueEyes

* * *

_**Carlisle's POV**_

CAUGHT

"Stop it!" Bella squealed happily as she tried to pull away from me. I wasn't having that.

I pulled her closer and continued to tickle her side as she laughed and squirmed in my arms.

"Ok, ok, really. Please stopped," she gasped between laughs. I did stop, for now anyways. Instead, I just stared down at the angel in my bed with me. We had been laying here together for awhile now, and I knew that soon we would need to get up before the others came home.

But instead of moving to do so, I just stroked her face as she purred in my lap. I surveyed her bare legs which were sprawled behind her. Then I moved up her body to her thighs which were barely covered by my white dress shirt which she had thrown on after we had finished. Her small butt was half covered by thin, lacy underwear that had no doubt been bought for her by Alice.

Her eyes were closed as I continued to move my fingers over her face and her arms were wrapped securely around my waist. I could feel her happiness and contentment.

Our last few weeks together had been crazy and rushed but also sweet and satisfying. It was easier to find time to ourselves than I would have thought. The house has seemed to be rather empty on many occasions lately and I've been home a lot more than usual.

I've enjoyed every minute we've had together more than I probably should. But even with the guilt and risk of getting caught, we still spend all the time we have together and don't have any regrets. Well, at least until after we've parted.

Suddenly, I saw Bella's eyes pop open. She sat up quickly and stared at the window on the left wall.

"What—" I began to ask if something was wrong but she cut me off with the raise of her hand. She ever so slightly turned her head and I saw that she was trying to listen to something outside. I listened too and heard what I must have been too distracted to hear before.

There was definitely someone in the drive way coming towards the house. I flew out of the bed in a flash and started throwing Bella her clothes while simultaneously straitening up the bed.

It was Edward. I knew it, I could smell him. Bella knew it too since she started throwing her clothes on hastily and moving towards the bedroom door.

No, wait. I couldn't just let her leave.

I ran and grabbed her arm. She turned back to me, her eyes frantic.

"What?!" she hissed under her breath. She knew that she had to hurry since it would only a few more seconds before Edward had bounded up to their bedroom to find her.

Instead of saying what I wanted to tell her, I just pulled her to me kissing her gently but firmly. She latched on to me and deepened the kiss before flying from the room with one last look at me.

I was sad to see her go. I could spend hours with her.

I went back to cleaning up the room when I heard the quiet ring of my cell phone from somewhere across the room. I went to get it and wasn't surprised when I saw Esme's name on the Caller ID.

"Hello," I answered coolly. We hadn't been getting along all that well lately. I hardly ever saw her anymore and when I did she was always picking fights with me.

"Carlisle," she answered back in the same tone. "I was just calling to see if you were home from the hospital."

"Yes I am. For right now anyway." I wasn't sure why she was asking since even when I was home _she_ was never around, but even so I wanted her to know that if she did want to see me, she should do so now before I had to leave again.

"Oh, well. That's good," her words were quick and hesitant. "I'll seen you later then."

"Alright," I answered quietly. As she said this I felt a pang of sadness. I missed her. I missed my wife who I've barely seen in days. I wished she were coming home now, but from what she said it seemed like it would be awhile.

"Goodbye…" She paused for a minute before saying her last words. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I said quickly, automatically, but then the line went dead and I didn't even know if she had heard me.

I sighed as I put the phone down on the desk before walking back to the bed. I pulled on my shirt which Bella had thrown haphazardly on the floor in her haste to get out. Once it was buttoned, I noticed it smelled like her.

For a moment I was wrapped up in thoughts of that sweet girl who I cared so much about. How much I adored her and how I still have no idea how she lured me from my wife and work in the past weeks. But she had, and I haven't been happier in years.

I shook my head, as though this would shake the longing thoughts I had for her. I wanted her, _now_, but couldn't have her until God knows when. This knowledge hurt and I decided I needed a distraction, quick.

I picked up the old, worn book on the bedside table and looked it over. I wasn't in any particular mood to read but I needed to do something to take my mind off things. I couldn't stay in the bedroom though since it reminded me of Bella and all that we had done only minutes before.

I took the book and walked out into the hallway, headed towards my study. As I walked down the hallway, I couldn't help but hear the heated activity coming from behind Edward and Bella's closed door. I didn't want to listen, especially since the very thought of what they were doing brought on a wave of jealousy, but I couldn't stop myself from stopping for a minute to eavesdrop. It was like I had some sick, perverse attraction to their intimacy.

I moved on though, realizing what I was doing was wrong. Also because I couldn't take the sick, twisted feeling in the pit of stomach.

I walked down the hall to my study and pushed open the large wooden door. As the door swung open I saw the familiar sight of my rows and rows of books and my large oak desk along with the plush red chair behind it.

However, there was another sight that was equally familiar but still out of place. Standing with her back to me, looking at something on my desk, was a tall, skinny girl with long dark hair. I knew the face that was on the other side too; knew it by heart.

I recognized her scent immediately and even though I was surprised by the disturbance in my home, the sight that greeted me when she turned was expected. The angular features, the fox-like smirk, and of course the searing blue eyes that stared directly into mine.

She was known for her amazingly brilliant eyes. They supposedly hypnotized all men who looked at her; but that's just a myth.

"Ariana." The word fell from my mouth like an atomic bomb.

"Happy to see me?" Ariana asked brightly. She was obviously happy about something, which more than likely meant trouble for me.

"I wouldn't say that exactly," I replied darkly. It has been years since she came into my life and destroyed everything like a hurricane, with her looks and wiles. Still, I remember it like it was yesterday. Every last detail.

**(I should end it here, but I won't; )**

"Oh, come on now Carlisle. Don't be that way." She crossed the room to me and put her face right up to mine so she could speak right in my ear. "You know you love me. How could you not?"

"I could think of a few reasons," I said pushing her away and storming over to my desk. I sat my book down before bracing my hands on top, my back to Ariana.

"The past is the past," she said lightly. "And all of _that_," she emphasized the word as if it summed up everything we went through, "is definitely in the past."

I was fuming now. Her blasé attitude and easy going manner was really making me mad. Why is she here anyway? How did she get in without anyone knowing? I guess I was more distracted than I thought.

As if reading my mind, like always, her next comment hit me where it hurt.

"Besides you seem to be moving on to the future…with quite a few members of your precious family." I could practically hear the smirk in her voice.

I turned to her now. "_That_ is none of your business," I almost yelled, thrusting my finger at her. Still she smiled.

"No, really, I think she's cute," Ariana's beautiful voice went on, speaking of Bella. "A little young for you, kind of naive, but cute nonetheless. She's perfect for Edward, but I guess you really don't care about that."

"Ariana, you have no business here. You need to leave," I said firmly.

"I bet Esme loves her," she went on, ignoring me.

"That's it, get out. Leave." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the doorway.

"Ok, ok," she said reasonably, pulling away from me. "No need to get rough," her eyes flitted over my body with a mischievous look, "But then again, you always liked it rough."

With that I practically threw her out the door.

"Fine, I'll go," she said, turning to from out in the hallway. I stood in the doorway of the study, glaring at her as she spoke her last words. "But don't forget, I know you better than almost anyone else. Better than your wife, and definitely better than your little whore, Bella."

I was about to rip her throat out at this point. I really would do it, too. I hate her, more than I've ever hated anyone or anything.

"I know everything. And I'm not going anywhere." With those final words, she turned to go down the stairs and leave. As I watched her go, I realized that things were about to get a lot more complicated. Ariana is the girl that spreads misery wherever she goes. And you know what they say about misery loving company.

Nothing will ever be the same.


	5. Surprise

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns **everything**. Even me.

SURPRISE

"It's your surprise," Edward said enthusiastically beside me. I still wasn't sure if he was kidding, but I hoped to God he was. "You know, the one Alice and I were working on the other week."

I stared, dumbfounded, at the shiny, new black BMW that was sitting in the drive. The same one that Edward was preening over at the same time. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. However, my sister-in-law's name brought me back to reality.

I hadn't seen Alice since that day that she and Edward had left to go set up my "surprise". She and Jasper left for Denali the same day Edward had gotten back. Since then, it almost seemed like she was avoiding me.

She never called except to talk to Edward and when I tried to say hello, she always made some excuse to hang up. I told myself that I was being irrational and of course she wanted to talk to me she was just busy, but a part of me couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Something big. I didn't even know why she and Jasper had left.

"Sorry it took so long," Edward's voice pulled me from my stupor. "But they had to install all the extra features."

_Extra features? _He's kidding. He must be kidding. But he didn't look like he was kidding.

"So…what do you think? You haven't said anything," he asked, still smiling, as he put his arm around me.

"I…" I couldn't do anything but stand there like an idiot with my mouth open in shock.

"You don't like it." Edward's face immediately fell and I felt like a total bitch. I never wanted to make him look that sad ever.

"No, no, it's not that. I do like it, it's gorgeous," I said quickly hoping to make him smile again. It worked. "It's just…I don't really need a car."

He snorted at that. "Everyone needs a car, Bella."

"Yeah, I guess…" I said quietly. I probably would have gone on to politely argue the subject with him, but at that moment Carlisle walked out of the house. He looked slightly surprised to see us there. I caught his eye for a second but quickly looked away.

"Good, Carlisle," Edward said happily. "What do you think of Bella's new car?"

"Oh, I…It's very nice, Edward," Carlisle said slowly. He was clearly uncomfortable by the situation. Not that I was particularly pleased.

"See," Edward said turning to me. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. I could feel Carlisle's eyes boring into me. "Bella thinks it's unnecessary."

"Well perhaps she wants something else," Carlisle said calmly. I could hear a slight defensive underlying tone in his words and I hoped it was faint enough that Edward didn't catch on.

"Something else?" Edward asked. He turned to look at me and raised his eyebrows.

"No," I told him before turning to Carlisle. "I like what I have," I said pointedly.

"Well, clearly not," Carlisle said smiling a little. He was trying to come off as indifferent and good naturedly, but I could see that he was bothered by my and Edward's intimacy.

"Oh, I don't think it's the car," Edward continued, still oblivious to mine and Carlisle's private conversation. "I just think Bella's not very good at receiving gifts."

"I think she could be open to it, just depending on whose giving it to her," Carlisle went on. If I could blush, my cheeks would be on fire. I couldn't believe he was saying these things. What is wrong with him?

"He's right," I said suddenly, hoping to move past that last comment quickly. "I love the car. It was very sweet of you to get it for me, Edward." I leaned up to give him a kiss, which he accepted greedily. When we broke off, I whispered that I loved him before turning back to my new car.

"That's my girl," Edward said sweetly.

"I wouldn't be so quick to claim things, if I were you Edward," Carlisle said.

"What?"

"I think you should show me how this thing works!" I said rather loudly. Edward was looking confusedly at Carlisle but turned to me. I was staring at him intently, willing him to drop it and come with me.

"Yeah sure," he said walking towards the car. As soon as his back was turned, I shot an exasperated look at Carlisle before getting in the driver's side.

As soon as I was in, I had the car in reverse and backed out of the drive way leaving a cloud of dust in my wake.

"Whoa," Edward commented. His voice sounded surprised which I guess is appropriate considering my dramatic exit. I doubt he'd ever seen me do anything so bold. "Looks like you know what your doing."

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," I mumbled. I didn't really know where I was going, maybe into the closest town, but I just knew that I wanted to put as much space between my husband and my lover.

We rode in silence for a while and I worried that he was contemplating the conversation we had just had with his father. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything good so I just kept my mouth shut.

It wasn't long before we pulled into town and I was sick of just sitting in silence, so I pulled up to the first building I saw. It was until I had parked that I realized we were at a small bar.

Edward turned to me and raised an eyebrow in question. I just shrugged uncomfortably and got out. He followed after hesitantly.

"Interesting stop, love," he said coming up behind me.

"Yeah, well…I figured…that there wouldn't be as many people in there since it's so early in the afternoon," I concluded trying to sounded convinced of the reason that I just made up on the spot.

If Edward doubted me in any way, he didn't show it. He simply nodded and headed for the door of the bar. When we stepped inside I reconsidered the whole thing.

The small building was filled with smoke and a variety of smells that I was happy I couldn't precisely identify. It was filled with nothing but about four little, dirty tables with broken chairs, a long, wooden bar, and a jukebox in the corner that looked like it didn't even work. Which I suspect it didn't since there was no music playing and all I could hear was the sound of grunts and coughs coming from the other…customers. The wood work looked rough and unfinished and if i were human I wouldn't want to touch it for fear of splinters. I could practically taste the stale beer in the air. Needless to say, it was equally insulting to all five senses.

Edward didn't look that pleased either, but he still went and sat on a grimy stool at the bar. I did the same and found that though we had changed location, I still couldn't muster a thing to say. The uncomfortable tension was growing with every second.

"So…" I started. My husband looked at me expectantly and I would have gone on to tell him something completely irrelevant and lame, except, thankfully, I was cut off by his phone's ring tone.

"Hold on a second," he said taking the small object from his pocket and looking at the screen. "I should take this, it's Alice. It'll only take a few minutes. I promise." He stood and began moving towards the door, reluctantly. His protective side probably didn't want to leave me in this place alone. For once, I didn't disagree.

"Tell her I said hi…" I mumbled so quietly I don't think even his extra sensitive ears heard it. Maybe I'll get to tell her hey myself this time. Though I doubt it. I don't know what's up with Alice lately but it's really wigging me out. As if I don't have enough to worry about lately.

I was so wrapped up in thought, I didn't hear the person next to me until they sat down. I turned to see a woman, maybe a couple of years older than me smiling at me. She was extremely pretty, so much so that she could probably pass as a vampire, but she didn't smell like a vampire or a human for that matter. I didn't recognize the scent, it was strange. Maybe my senses were just so messed up in here.

"Hello," she said, still smiling that perfect smile. I was a little taken aback by this complete stranger coming up to me like this, but she seemed friendly enough.

"Hi," I replied, wary. A small chuckle came from the back of her throat and she tossed her shiny, black hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward," she went on. "I just saw you sitting her by yourself and I thought I'd be friendly." Then she leaned in a little closer to me as though whispering a secret.

"To tell you the truth, you seemed to be the only reputable person in here."

I looked at the other three people scattered throughout the bar. They were all older men who looked like they had been in here since the night before.

"I would have to agree," I told her. She laughed again.

"You also seemed a little sad," her face fell slightly as she said this, "and I was wondering if I could help fix that."

I had never had someone I don't know be so direct with me before but her features were earnest and true. It seemed like she really wanted to help.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," I said waving off her concern. "It's just been a long day."

"Tell me about it," she said with a small laugh. I laughed too, but when I looked at her, her face was serious, her bright blue eyes shining at me in a friendly way. It really did sound appealing: telling someone all of my problems. The best part was that she didn't even know me so she couldn't really judge or…tell.

I was on the verge of confessing everything, when I caught myself. What am I doing? I can't do this, especially with Edward right outside. I turned from her for a moment to look out the dirty window and say Edward speaking to Alice on the phone. He looked happy about whatever they were saying. I was glad to see him smiling and easygoing, but a small pang of jealousy arose somewhere deep down inside of me.

Alice hasn't even talked to me in the last few weeks and now she has time to joke around with Edward. And Edward was all serious and distant the whole way up here but Alice goes and makes him smile and laugh. I knew I was being irrational, but suddenly watching him, my problems seemed to grow enormously.

I turned back to my knew friend. She was looking at me expectantly.

"Trust me, you don't want to hear all of my problems," I said.

"Try me. You never know, it might help. And I love helping people," she said happily. There was something about her words that made the hair on the back of my neck rise slightly, but she still had the same friendly look in her eyes.

"Well, ok, yeah. I mean if you really don't mind listening," I said, giving in. She shook her head quickly and then leaned in giving me her full attention.

"I'm Ariana, by the way."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you," she said sound genuine as always.

"You too. Alright, well it started when…"

* * *

Drama, Drama, Drama. Poor Bella is in WAY over her head. You almost feel bad for her except for the whole cheating on Edward thing. Haha.

Ok, I don't know when I can get the next chapter up b/c I won't be home at my computer for the next few weeks, but I will try. Promise. I know you're dying here. And the next chapter is when the REAL drama starts, so brace yourselves cause it only gets better from here... (or worse depending on how you look at it)

--BlueEyes

P.S. The more reviews I get, the more obligated I'll feel to update sooner. So if I get 20 or more for this chapter, I'll have a new one up within the next two weeks.


	6. Message

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Twilight_.

MESSAGE

Before, all of my time was measured in the stolen moments that Carlisle and I shared. From every kiss and caress to every word shared up until the very last minute.

Now I've lost track of time.

I'm either alone or more likely with Edward. And when I'm with Edward, time falls away. I've been spending all of my time with him, filling any void there may be. I haven't even seen Carlisle since that day I received my new car, which I'm thankful for, since apparently he's lost his mind. Needless to say, I've been more than happy to keep my husband away from him.

Today I find myself laying in our bed alone once again, like I did that fateful day that seems to long ago now.

I didn't know if I was alone, or if not, who else was here. I just knew that Edward was gone for the day and that Carlisle was most likely here. And I was terrified by what I might do. So, I decided to stay put, just stay in bed all day until Edward comes back; like I should have done last time.

Easier said than done.

I finally became more restless than I was scared and I wandered out of our room. I stood in the hallway for a few moments anticipating my next move. All seemed quiet, there weren't any signs of another member of my family.

I walked to the stairs and stood at the top just as I had in the hallway. I looked down into the foyer and wondered who, if anyone, would greet me if I chose to descend. I don't know which frightened me more: facing him or he not being here at all.

Turns out, I didn't have to make up my mind.

"Are you trying to teleport yourself to the bottom or have you just succumbed to a sudden fear of heights?" His voice pulled me from my stupor. I turned around to see his perfect face. He looked a little disheveled with his untucked shirt and messy blonde locks. He was smiling at me; laughing at me.

"Or..." his smile dropped, only slightly, as he stepped closer to me so that he was right in my face, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"I didn't know..." I trailed off because I really didn't know what to say. My lips almost touched his and, oh, how badly I wanted to close that inch of space between us.

"No one else is here," he whispered. His voice was so seductive and I found myself drawn to him.

"I didn't think so," I said in turn. He ran his hand down my arm lightly, making me shiver.

"I've missed you," he said, his voice sounding tragically sincere.

"I've been avoiding you," I replied. I had almost forgotten how he was before around Edward, but now I was suddenly reminded. I was still miffed about that.

"That's a shame."

"You deserve it," I said, my voice a little firmer now. I stepped away from him and headed back down the hallway, but now the other way. The way towards his room. I didn't know where I was going or what was going to happen, but I was practically tingling in anticipation.

"Why is that, my angry, little Bella?" he asked from behind me. I kept walking, my back to him.

"Are you serious?! After the stunt you pulled?" I went on, starting to get more upset. "I should be furious. I mean, what if he actually understood you? What if he asked questions? What if he read your mind and--"

"That wouldn't happen. I'm very good at guarding my thoughts, Bella." His voice had an edge to it and he was still following me down the hallway.

"Clearly," I said exasperated. I was worried about where we were headed and what I knew we would do eventually. Even if today I found some courage and walked away from him, it wouldn't be long before I was back. There was some attraction between us that I couldn't explain. It was intense and scary, but I find myself loving every minute of it. It almost reminds me of my attraction to Edward when we first met. Except the one with Carlisle is more...intimate.

"Don't be mad," he said, his voice serious and heartbreaking. I stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Ok," I whispered, letting myself be defeated easily.

He came to me, put his hand underneath my hair, and kissed me forcefully. My back was pushed up against the door behind me and he brought his mouth to my neck. I moaned as I ran my hands down his body. Carlisle reached behind me to turn the doorknob, letting us into his bedroom.

After that, it was a mad rush of torn clothes and hot sighs. We didn't even make it to the bed at first, letting the Persian rug break our fall. When we did land in the sheets they were immediately destroyed beyond use. I let him take me. Take me anywhere he wanted. This was our voyage to a world unknown to either of us, and I was prepared to go.

* * *

"So, Rosalie and Emmet will be arriving here in, what, three days time?" Carlisle asked from where he sat next to Esme on the large couch in the living room. Edward and I sat across from them on a second couch.

"Yes, that will be Wednesday," Esme confirmed. "That will be nice. Having them back with us."

"And when is Alice coming back?" I asked. I was really beginning to miss her. I still hadn't talked to her.

"I just spoke with Jasper today," Edward told me. "He said that they would be back sometime next week. Alice is really missing everyone, especially you," he turned to smile at me as he said that, "And she'll be happy to see Rosalie and Emmett."

I found it strange that Edward and Jasper had spoken. I know that's weird, but they have never been that close and I guess I just find in odd. Jasper's also one more person in my family that's not talking to me.

I glanced at Carlisle quickly and he gave me a brief, reassuring grin. I had told him about my concern with Alice and he had told me that I was reading too much into it. Edward had said that she was especially missing me, so that grin that he gave me was like a little 'I told you so'.

I ignored it and leaned back on the couch. Edward put his arm around me and I smiled at the contact. I could feel Carlisle's eyes flicked over me once more. I prayed that he didn't start acting like he did the other day. But all he did was turn back to his wife and ignore us like nothing was bothering him.

I was relieved that he was being much more levelheaded today. I wanted to thank him for it, really thank him. But I couldn't do that since both of our spouses were sitting right here. But if I could get him alone…

The plan formed itself quickly in my mind. I was beginning to worry about how good I was getting at lying and deceiving. It was a sign that I was changing, and not for the better. Oh well, nothing to dwell on now.

"Carlisle," I began. Everyone turned to look at me, almost shocked that I had spoken to him. My courage withered under their gazes. "Weren't you going to lend that book we were talking about?"

"I…?"Carlisle looked confused, clearly thinking that there was actually a book.

"That book," I said, adding a little more emphasis to my words. "That book…in the study." I said the last words with a little more implication than I should have considering who was sitting right next to me.

"Oh," Carlisle said, catching on. "Yes, right. That book," he went on as he cleared his throat and stood. I could tell that he was still a little confused even though he now understood my little arrangement. "Follow me."

"I'll be right back," I told Edward and kissed him on the cheek. I followed Carlisle out of the room, trying to look as timid and innocent as possible. When we were out of sight, Carlisle reached over and took my hand. Usually we wouldn't even look at each other until we were alone. I guess both of us were getting bolder.

We reached the study at last and the first thing he did was kiss me, hard.

"I'm glad that you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you," he said when we broke apart. "Sitting down there with you and not being able to touch you was torture."

I giggled as I started to ease his shirt off. His hands moved over my hips. The need in me was starting to be too much to bear. I kissed his collar bone and he pulled my shirt over my head. I captured his lips in a kiss once more. Again he pulled away first.

"I love you," he said. I was still a little dizzy from our kiss and would have fainted had it not been impossible. I couldn't even form any words to ask what he was talking about. He loves me? When did that happen? And, do I love him back? Should I just say it anyways even though it might not be true, or should I tell him that I can't love him, not really?

"I—"

I was cut off by the buzzing of my cell phone in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at the screen that read: 1 New Text Message.

"Hang on," I said, more frustrated than before. He sighed and walked over to the desk in the center of the room. I turned to my phone and opened the message. When I saw what it was I almost did faint, vampire or not.

On the screen of my phone was a video clip playing. It was of me and Carlisle, in his bedroom. It was fairly recent. I was so shocked by what I saw and even more so by the words underneath the video.

**I Know Everything, Bitch. And So Will Edward Soon Enough.**


End file.
